


Sweetener. 糖果十题

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 糖果世界里，两个人的甜味交响曲。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Sweetener. 糖果十题

**Author's Note:**

> *糖果世界au
> 
> *ebe无差
> 
> *梗源空间，cr. Crimy
> 
> *美好属于他们，ooc属于我

·小麦色皮肤的男孩，被太妃糖纸包围  
糖果世界里，Eddy是巧克力夹心太妃糖做的。  
他的小麦色皮肤带着阳光的气息，深棕色的头发散发着淡淡的巧克力香。他的笑脸像是春末的阳光，两颗兔牙可爱地龇在唇外，谁看了都会觉得心里一甜。  
在糖果世界里，每个人的口袋里都装着无限的糖果，Eddy也不例外。他的口袋里总是塞着许多太妃糖，块状的，片状的，牛奶巧克力味的，杏仁巧克力味的，永远吃不完。心情好的时候吃一片 ，脆脆的喀嚓声像是轻快的情绪，顺着骨骼传导到耳蜗；心情不好的时候剥开一颗巧克力夹心的，「噗滋」一声在臼齿上用力爆开，浓浓香香的巧克力顺着舌尖流进胃里，盖过所有的坏心情。  
糖果色的晚霞糖渍着天空，Eddy躺在焦糖色的沙发上给谁发短信呢？你看他脸上笑开了花，脚边还落了一大圈太妃糖纸。  
「喀嚓」，他又在齿间破开一片太妃糖，小麦色的脸蛋上，笑意混着红晕染出一片腻乎乎的甜。

·雪白皮肤的男孩，泡在牛奶糖浆里  
在糖果世界里，Brett是奶糖做的。  
他一直很为自己过分白皙细腻的皮肤而苦恼。被空气中的糖晶折射得亮晶晶的大气层总是把周围的小伙伴晒黑，甚至有一次晒化了班上那个很好看的糖稀小姐姐，但是Brett似乎就是对阳光免疫。他那像刚剥了壳的鸡蛋似的皮肤在阳光下泛着奶白色的光，而他的眼角、指尖和唇瓣则是柔嫩的粉红色，只有头发和虹膜是乌黑的。他在街上走着的时候大家都会侧目看着白得发光的Brett，也不乏有人向他请教皮肤白皙的秘诀。  
谁叫他是奶糖呢？每天晚上泡在牛奶糖浆里的Brett看着水面上倒映的自己，总要伸出手使劲捏捏自己的脸，好让脸颊上带点粉色，不至于看上去了无生气。潮水似的红晕聚起来又迅速散去，Brett叹了口气，把洁白得像大理石的双腿翘在浴缸的边沿，脸埋进纯白的糖浆里吹泡泡。略带粘稠的糖浆顺着他淡粉色的脚趾尖滴下去，在他的小腿上划出一个甜丝丝的弧度。  
浴缸边的手机屏幕亮了起来，Brett赶紧从水里挺直身子，带着奶白色稠液的手赶着给对方回消息。

·软绵绵的黑发精灵，枕在软糖枕头上  
「呼——」在浴缸里泡得晕乎乎的Brett随便用清水冲了冲身子，拿起一条软软的白色浴巾擦干身上的水，光溜溜地钻进了被窝。还带着几分湿意的头发揉乱在软糖枕头上，Brett却心急地抱着手机给另一头的Eddy回短信。软糖枕头带着牛奶的香味飘进Brett的鼻腔，带起他唇边的笑容。  
Eddy给他传来他今天做的牛奶太妃糖的照片，浅褐色的小方块排列在铺了垫纸的烤盘上，透过屏幕也能想象得出焦糖混着牛奶，在舌尖上融化出百转千回的甜意。Eddy托着烤盘，傻呼呼地笑着，摆出一个剪刀手，小麦色的皮肤就像手里的糖果那样好看。  
Brett叹了口气，在被窝里躺平，拉起被头的一角偷偷往里看着自己白嫩嫩的胸脯，软乎乎的微凸的小肚子，还有腿间那根顶端泛着粉色的小奶棒，泄气地把脑袋砸在枕头上。  
「我为什么这么白…」Brett想起Eddy被阳光吻过的皮肤和巧克力味的头发，并拢双腿夹着被子，不安分的大腿毫无章法地乱蹭。  
「有什么快速美黑的办法么？」Brett给Eddy传过去一条简讯。他甚至能想象地出对方龇着兔牙贱兮兮的笑，肯定又要被嘲笑皮肤白了。  
「可是我超喜欢你的肤色的诶。」Eddy秒回了Brett的信息，把另一片太妃糖纸扔到了沙发底下。他想起他上次一个失神，不小心把他的巧克力夹心射了Brett满脸，深棕色稠液顺着白皙的脸部线条向下流，被Brett粉色的指尖接住塞进嘴里，对方还吸吮着手指说着「好甜」，满脸餍足地把Eddy射出来的全部咽了下去。没错，他就是喜欢Brett的白皙肤色，带着「好想把他搞脏」的私心，想让他沾上自己的颜色。  
「呜哇…被夸了，好开心…」Brett奶白色的皮肤瞬间染上淡淡的粉红色，脸埋在被子里捂着一个热乎乎的笑。

·留着女发的男生，咬了一口长条拐杖糖  
Brett和Eddy的朋友，Hilary，是长条拐杖糖。  
他们经常一起练琴，闲暇时间也一起聊天玩耍。  
「我可不只是有红白条纹这一种的！」Hilary骄傲地从口袋里拿出一打各种花色的拐杖糖，经典红白的，薄荷绿白的，蓝白的，黑白的，让两个男孩子看直了眼。Hilary把糖塞进他们的手里，拍拍手把他们送出房门。  
「好好练琴喔！」她笑得开怀，耳朵上的拐杖糖耳坠一前一后地顺着她的动作荡来荡去。  
/  
「Hilary超厉害诶。」Brett坐在Eddy家的棕色沙发上托着腮。  
「我们也可以像她一样厉害的！一起来练习40小时吧，Brett！」Eddy伸手去拉Brett的胳膊。  
「光练习可不够，她的音乐里有比练习还多一层的某种灵感…」  
「我知道了！」Eddy夸张地瞪大眼睛，跑到房间拿出一顶乱糟糟的金色假发戴在脑袋上。「要成为女孩子！」  
「好傻啊，你干嘛啦哈哈哈——」Brett笑得眼泪从眼角溢出来。  
「拐杖糖加成！」Eddy叉着腰站在沙发上，拿起一根Hilary送的拐杖糖塞进嘴里，「啪嚓」一声掰断在齿间。  
「我也来！」Brett学着Eddy的样子，站起来叉着腰，举着拐杖糖啃了一口，两个人笑着滚成一团，陷进软软的豆袋沙发里。

·优雅的王子，茶杯里净是方糖  
Brett在别人眼里是个很严肃的人。  
他坐在餐桌前，洁白的桌上放着一个纯白的瓷杯，咖啡那带着苦味的棕色香气从杯中飘起，弥漫在透过落地窗射入的阳光里，沉寂于温暖的空气。Brett皱着眉头，闭着眼睛在想他昨天刚练的曲子，甚至在梦里也梦见好几次那个有些棘手的快速乐句，一遍又一遍地梗在他的指尖。  
他睁开眼睛，睥睨着面前的咖啡，眼里写满冰冷的淡漠，仿佛君王藐视着忤逆的臣子。空气里升腾起危险的气息，Brett勾起嘴角扯起一个冷笑，猛得抓起桌上一个小罐子——  
然后往咖啡里丢了五六七八块方糖。  
「看你还苦不苦。」Brett拿起茶匙搅搅四处化开的方糖，棕黑色的液体在漩涡的弧度里混上糖的甜味。他还嫌那咖啡黑得瘆人，于是从口袋里摸出一个奶球扔了进去。咖啡混着从奶球上发散开的牛奶的白色，终于像投降似的淡化成毫无攻击性的浅棕色。  
Brett满意地一笑，翘着兰花指把瓷杯放在唇边吸溜了一口。  
「唔嗯。好喝。」

·玻璃糖纸被挂在星空上反射月光  
Brett和Eddy很早之前就认识了。他们经常跑到对方家里做作业，每次做到很晚了Eddy就会留下来过夜，反正Brett家里总是放着他的一套睡衣。  
他们都是认真做作业的乖孩子，但做完总要凑在一起玩很久。他们都喜欢收集各种糖纸，小心翼翼地铺平洗净的玻璃糖纸一张又一张地叠放在床底下的铁盒子里，摇一摇还能听见悉悉嗦嗦的响，就好像渺远童年的声音。Eddy喜欢爬到Brett床上，趴在床边的落地窗面前，把小块的玻璃纸贴在盈满月光的窗玻璃上，让惨白的月光折射出各种粉蓝青绿的霓虹光芒，在暗幽幽的房间地面上投射出糖果色的光斑。  
透明的玻璃糖纸过滤着窗外的景色，给寂静的夜套上喧闹纷繁、五光十色的滤镜，小Brett和小Eddy把鼻子贴在窗玻璃上向外看着糖果的城市，充满各种奇妙颜色的花花草草陪伴着被糖纸割裂成菱形光斑的月光，在甜腻的夜风中左右挥舞着蓝色、紫色的叶片。望着窗外色彩斑斓的景象，他们黑色的眼眸里也装满亮晶晶的光斑，偶尔投射在圆圆脸蛋上的光斑还会被对方偷偷啄下一个掖掖藏藏的吻，当作好运的象征。  
凉凉的夜风吹来，蟋蟀声星星点点，装饰着清凉的夜。  
看啊，窗外的姜饼大厦变成了火彩般亮眼的万花筒，黑色的夜空也不再深邃可怖，而是在玻璃糖纸的反射中，变成了充满光辉的未来夜。  
小Brett和小Eddy经常就在这样的遐想中趴在床边睡着，做一个七彩颜色的梦。

·巨大的波板糖有一半被男孩啃掉了  
Eddy玩心大起，非要Brett陪他去游乐场。  
游乐场是波板糖公司在经营，园内到处都是各种各种形状大小颜色的波板糖，热烈奔放的颜色糅合成一大块，穿在签子上火热到扎眼。Brett和Eddy都是纯色的单色糖果，自认为血统纯正的同时，也羡慕着波板糖们彩虹包罗万象的颜色。  
Eddy好奇地买下一个盘子那么大的波板糖，细细的竹签在糖块的重量下几乎不堪重负。  
「这个棒棒糖这么大可要怎么吃呀。」Brett推推眼镜，对着波板糖左看右看。  
「笨蛋，这是波板糖，不过吃的办法…大概就是咬吧？」Eddy也拿这么大个的糖果没什么办法，完全无从下嘴，毕竟他和Brett熟悉的，都是从口袋里掏出来的、小小颗、精致地包在糖纸里、软软糯糯的小糖块。  
这个大家伙可要怎么办嘛。  
两个人走到一个长椅旁坐下，Eddy把心一横，怀着「不就是个糖，有什么好怕的」的想法用兔牙用力一咬，咬痕处没咬开，倒是脆生生的把超大的波板糖从中间掰成了两半。  
Eddy叼着半个比他的脸还宽的巨大的波板糖，吐掉也不是，更没办法嚼碎吃下去，「呜呜」地发出求助的喉音，为难地看着面无表情的Brett。  
「傻瓜，这个大概是要靠舔的。」Brett倾身去舔Eddy叼着的波板糖块的一角，粉色的舌头不疾不徐地描摹着波板糖上的凹陷，舌尖染上色素的蓝色。他的鼻息扑在Eddy的脸侧，长长的睫毛在眼镜后面，像蝴蝶翅膀似的忽闪忽闪。  
「唔嗯，不好吃。」Eddy看着Brett舔糖看得眼热，Brett却面无表情地收回舌头，做出过分真实的评价，留下Eddy叼着那一大块糖片「呜呜」地抗议着。

·刚起床随便刷了刷牙，就吃了颗薄荷糖  
「喂Eddy，快点穿好衣服，今天还要去和Hilary录影片！」Brett一早来到Eddy家，等着Eddy起床的这会儿已经准备好早饭，见对方还是不见踪影，便冲进洗手间去扭磨磨叽叽的Eddy的耳朵。  
「马上就好…哎呀疼疼疼——」Eddy头发乱七八糟地堆在头顶，嘴里还叼着牙刷，眯着黑色的眼睛躲避窗户里射进来的刺眼阳光。领带松松垮垮地环在他扣得错乱的衬衫立领上，下半身的西裤都还没来得及拉到腰间。  
「唉…真是…」Brett趁着他把洗脸水胡乱抹到脸上的时机，帮他拉好裤子，又抬手帮他系领带的结。他自己身上的西服在动手动脚间被揉皱了，罪魁祸首的Eddy却还是没羞没躁地低头要跟Brett讨个迟来的早安吻。  
「臭死了Eddy！」Brett右手食指还套在领带的结里，左手使劲儿推开Eddy的脸，伸进西装口袋摸出一盒薄荷糖，弹出一颗倒进Eddy嘴里。  
「咕嘿嘿…」Eddy吮着嘴里清清凉凉的小糖粒，像个大狗狗似的抱着浑身奶香味的Brett，在他的颈窝里左闻右闻，直到Brett扬言要宫爆他的鸡丁才罢休。

·柠檬糖酸得让小孩皱起了眉  
Brett和Eddy的朋友，Ray，是柠檬糖。  
他们住的很近，偶尔Ray会死皮赖脸喊他们一起练琴玩耍，但是Brett和Eddy总是不高兴去。  
要问为什么…太酸了啊！  
Ray从口袋里拿出一堆酸得要死，光是看着就能流满地口水的柠檬糖招待他们是一回事，从琴盒里拿出一把斯琴则是另一个维度上的酸。  
每次和他一起练琴，Brett和Eddy总是嘴里被酸得龇牙咧嘴猛皱眉，唾液疯狂分泌，眼睛里还要看着他那把亮晶晶的斯琴，心里酸成柠檬精。  
「下次再也不要和他一起练琴了。」Brett出了Ray的家门就把嘴里含着的黄色酸味晶体吐进垃圾桶，恨恨地拽着Eddy的袖子。  
「就是啊——唔呕——」Eddy也把糖吐了出来，嘴里亮晶晶的唾液还连着糖块拉出细细的丝。  
「给我一颗你的糖。」Brett面无表情地朝Eddy伸手。  
Eddy笑嘻嘻地从口袋最底下的褶皱里，摸出他上次做的牛奶太妃糖，剥开糖纸直接塞进了Brett嘴里。  
Brett张开嘴含住糖，软软的粉色嘴唇吮过Eddy凉凉的指尖，眼镜后的死鱼眼像是一汪深潭，看不出是不是故意的。

·跳跳糖们在你的口中举行party！  
暑假里，太阳的热浪晒得糖果们都蔫蔫的。  
「去海滩吧，Brett！」Eddy眼里带着星星，求情似的看着Brett。  
「…好吧。」Brett想着要晒黑一点，就同意了。  
海滩上吹来带着咸味的海风，柠檬盐汽水味的海浪拍上岸边，在跳跳糖沙子上奏响滋滋作响的气泡声。Brett蹲在沙子上画着五线谱，Eddy则在旁边用铲子和塑料盆堆他的沙子城堡。跳跳糖沙砾在阳光下五光十色地闪着调皮的光，顺着两人的动作扬起在海风中，黏在出了汗的鼻尖。  
「bro你鼻子上有跳跳糖！」Eddy指着Brett笑。  
「你也有！笑什么！」  
「看招！」Eddy大手往沙子里一插，捧起一捧跳跳糖就往Brett头上撒。Brett没反应得过来，头发里就满满全是五颜六色的跳跳糖小颗粒。  
太阳爬到中空，猛烈地辐射着，在沙滩上追逐打闹的两人脸都被晒得红扑扑。Eddy手里捏着一把跳跳糖沙子要往Brett身上丢，Brett则拿着桶舀了盐汽水海水要浇他。  
「呼…呼…跑不动了…」Brett扶着膝盖喘气，眼睁睁地看着Eddy跑到他面前准备下一轮跳跳糖攻击。  
「呜呜…休战休战…累死了…」Brett闷着嗓子求饶。  
「好啦不丢你头上。」Eddy笑嘻嘻地站在Brett面前，把跳跳糖丢进嘴里，捏起Brett的下巴吻了上去。  
苹果、菠萝、橙子、奇异果的酸甜瞬间在口中炸开，噼里啪啦地在舌尖奏出夏天的奏鸣曲。Eddy的舌头裹着Brett带着奶味的舌尖，唾液混着跳跳糖震得Brett的口腔发麻，但谁都没有要松开对方的意思。  
「咕啾——」Brett的唇舌间快速分泌着唾液，当Eddy的舌尖带着他的舌头又转了个圈圈，一声甜腻的水声从唇舌相交处逃逸出来，飘散在海风里。两人听到这声都羞红了脸，Brett伸手勾上Eddy的脖颈，想把脸藏进胳膊带来的阴影里，而Eddy则把Brett瘦削的后腰搂紧自己怀里。  
两个人在果味的噼啪中交换了一个甜甜湿湿的吻，粘腻的唾液顺着合不上的口角流到下巴上，然后滴在谁的胸脯上划出湿漉漉的痕迹。  
再松开时，两个人的脸都是粉红的，嘴唇肿得又红又软。Brett钻进Eddy怀里，低头去舔Eddy胸前的湿痕，Eddy则推着Brett的肩膀把他往水里带。  
「去游泳啦！」Eddy抱着Brett，跌进柠檬盐汽水里，海水带着气泡「扑通」一声，溅起属于两个人的，夏天的蓝色糖果味水花。  
甜咸味的海风堆起棉花糖做的云朵，透明的阳光被清甜的空气卷上湛蓝的深空。  
又是一个甜蜜的夏天。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos砸死我（你配吗喂


End file.
